


Bedfellows

by WizardsGirl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Women, Bad Jokes, Coercion, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Imps and Demons, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lots of Sex, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smart OC, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Succubus Main Character, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/pseuds/WizardsGirl
Summary: Beatrice "Trixie" Magne is the younger sister to Charolette "Charlie" Magne, although that wasn't always true. But her barely-remembered past meant nothing when she had all of Hell to keep an eye on and an overly-Angelic elder sister to protect.Adding her Succubus nature into the mix of Hell's usual Drama? Well.That's what she'd call a Good Time.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, OC/OC, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I decided “Why Not?” while jamming out to Vizipop’s Addict.  
> I have no regrets  
> Enjoy!

** Bedfellows **

Once upon a time, I was someone else. I don’t remember who, precisely, but I remember things from then. I remember my Mom and Big Sister and Little Sister, my Friends. Never names or even faces, not voices or personal information, but I clearly remember them. How I felt about them. How I Loved Them. I don’t know the how’s or why’s about Remembering, just that I do.

But I also very clearly know that, who I was before? Doesn’t affect who I am _Now_.

I am Beatrice Magne. Youngest daughter of King Lucifer and Queen Lilith Magne, and younger sister to Charlotte Magne. And I am a Princess of Hell, born and raised and expected to rule with a bloody, iron fist and a smile on my face.

Too bad no one asked what _I_ wanted, though.

**/(666)\/(666)\/(666)\**

Growing up, I was quick to notice that my big sister was _different_ than everyone else. Oh we shared the same blonde hair and gold eyes, though she got Daddy’s red cheeks and I didn’t. But Charlie was just… _Brighter_. Happier. Joyful.

 _Naïve_.

I love my big sister. I want her to be happy, to keep her spunky, gleeful joy and sweet laughter and bright smile. But I honestly thought she took more of the Angel aspect of Daddy than anything else. She was an Optimist of the highest caliber, and prone to emotional thinking and actions. Even as a toddler (Already three decades old, but in Hell, time was different and natural-aging was _off_ ) I could tell that she was different from me in more ways than one.

It meant that, when push came to shove? Charlie was more likely to let herself be pushed to the dirt. That? That was _unacceptable_. So I started walking ahead of her instead of following behind, both metaphorically and literally. If I noticed Charlie wanting to do something frowned-upon, or moving to _help_ someone, I moved first. Some demon trips in front of us? I’d hurry forward and ask if they were alright as soon as I spot Charlie looking towards them. Small things, but still things that our Parents, and most residents in Hell, frowned upon. Charlie was _ecstatic_ , thinking this meant that I, too, saw things the way she did. I smiled for my sister, because that’s what a good sister _does_. It was all I could do to keep her safe and happy.

Even if I didn’t agree with her views at all.

Our parents disapproved but made for surprisingly _laisse-fair_ guardians. They were remarkably hands-off, for Rulers and Parents alike, when it came to Charlie and I. Oh, they loved to hug and cuddle and play with us, and we never once doubted that they loved us both, but, well…

Lucifer, especially, was never known for holding his tongue when he disagreed with you, even if he _tried_ to be gentler while telling Charlie her dreams were foolish and childish and _supremely_ unrealistic. Charlie, of course, took it badly when her first few ‘Projects’ were summarily disparaged by our Dad. To be fair, the idea of a ‘Happy Center’ that had nothing to do with drugs or sex, two of the three main staples of Hell (the third being Violence), _was_ laughable.

Charlie cried herself to sleep after a particularly stern denial from Lucifer, brought on by frustration with her constant attempts to get him to listen. I spent an hour sitting beside her sniffling, sleeping form, carefully petting her hair, before I dug her plans out of the garbage and considered them, not from a _sister’s_ point-of-view, but with the eyes and mind of a _Princess of Hell._

Like expected, they were completely ridiculous. This was _Hell_ , after all, and all of those who weren’t born here were here _for a reason_ , one that wasn’t meant for sunshine, roses, and rainbows. Charlie had the best _intentions_ , of course. She wanted our people happy and content, she wanted them to have their own little slice of Heaven… But, this was Hell. And several of its roads were paved with the blood, sweat, shit, piss, tears, and corpses of those who _also_ had the best intentions. The Happy Center was never going to be approved.

Not as it was, at least.

Carefully, I started drawing on a separate paper some, ah, renovations, to Charlie’s ideas. It took an hour or two to get what I felt was the right ideas across without completely destroying it. I waited ‘til the next day to show them to her, letting her recover from her emotional night. I felt unusually nervous as she looked over the new designs, the two of us still in our pajamas. Her previously drug-and-sex-free ‘Happy Center’ was replaced with what amounted to a demonic Opium Den, filled with thick, soft cushions, curtained off areas, private rooms and what amounted to Hooka-set-ups, although they weren’t currently a _thing_ upstairs on Earth, _yet_. I had added a list of things that could be available for purchase, like personalized pipes and first dibs on new products.

“I know it’s not the same,” I told her quietly as she flipped through the pictures with wide, red-rimmed gold eyes. “But, but this way, at least, demons have a safe place to just smoke up and _sleep_ , an’, an’ Daddy is more likely ta go along with it, ‘cause it’s still a bit of Hell, y’know? An’, an’, if demons are _here_ , they aren’t out an’ fightin’ and such, right? So? Charlie?” I asked softly, peering up at her and she read over my shakily written notes. “Whatcha think?”

“I, I…” Slowly, she lowered the papers, and I was greeted with huge, sparkling gold eyes and a wide, fanged smile. “Trixie!” She squealed, throwing the papers on the table and scooping me up, spinning the two of us so rapidly the world turned into a blur. “It’s _Perfect!_ Sure, it’s not what I wanted, but it’s an _amazing_ idea and Daddy is _sure_ to approve now! Oh, oh, we’ve gotta change the name!” She gasped, stopping out constant spin so abruptly I felt my eyes crossing dizzily. “It can’t really be the Happy Center anymore, not when it’s your idea too! Come on, come on!” She gasped carrying me back over to the table and plopping me down on the chair as she quickly gathered up all the notes again. I blinked as I found our noses almost touching as she beamed at me excitedly. “What should we call it, Trixie?” I blinked slowly, before offering my own, fanged smile (Gap included, as one of my baby-fangs had fallen out two days previously and wouldn’t grow back again for another two days).

“How about a ‘Dream House’?” I offered. “’Cause Opium makes ya dream an’ sleep?”

“Perfect!” Charlie squealed, quickly jotting it down before scooping me up once more into a fierce, warm hug. “Such an amazing, thoughtful, awesomely smart and absolute _best_ baby sister I have,” she gushed as she rocked us back and forth rapturously, making me giggle helplessly as she did.

“Are we having family cuddle time?!” Daddy’s voice declared as he abruptly appeared in all his top-hatted glory, arms wrapping easily around the two of us as he happily lifted Charlie off her feet and rocked us back-and-forth, making Charlie and I giggle. Of course, considering I was what amounted to a five-year-old and Charlie an eleven-year-old (by Hell Standards), it wasn’t that impressive. What _was_ impressive was how Lucifer managed to pull off his regular top hat while wearing silk pajamas and fuzzy-bunny-slippers.

“Daddy, Daddy look what Trixie came up with!” Charlie exclaimed, pushing me more firmly into Lucifer’s arms as she snatched up the re-worked notes and all but shoved them into his face. “She took my Happy Center and _completely_ re-made it! All by herself last night!” Daddy took the papers with a curious smile, the edges strained slightly since the mention of Charlie’s original idea, and flipped through them.

“Well, well!” he exclaimed, eyebrows rising and tension leaving as he glanced over the notes. “Now this is a _far_ better idea! Well done, sweetie!” He announced, beaming as he pressed a kiss to my cheek; I winced as Charlie’s expression flickered with hurt before brightening again when she saw me looking.

“I just added ta Charlie’s idea,” I stated firmly, pouting up at Daddy. “It still has the same build an’ rooms an’ stuff like that. I just added some other stuff.”

“You added the things that would _work_ , my dear!” He stated, kissing my cheek again with a happy coo. “But you’re absolutely correct, well done Charlie as well!” He added when I poked his shoulder outside of Charlie’s view, my tiny, sharp little claws not even denting his deceptively soft sleep-shirt. Immediately, he threw an arm around Charlie’s shoulder and reeled her in for her own slightly-obnoxious cheek-kisses. Immediately, all of Charlie’s hurt-feelings were seemingly forgotten as she beamed happily and hugged Lucifer.

“Come, come now, girls!” Lucifer announced as he lifted us both into his arms for one more spin. “To breakfast! We simply _must_ show your mother!” And, laughing, he carried us out. The Dream House would be greatly approved and immediately built, a few dozen or so being made within a few years as the Opium Wars on Earth raged and more-and-more Hell-bound Souls found their preferred drug available… If they could pay.

It was the beginning of what would be my foray into the proper depths of Hell.

**/666\/666\/666\**

The Dream Houses weren’t the last of Charlie’s Projects that I would end up re-working. An Imp Orphanage Project would become what amounted to a child-sweat-shop until the Imps came of age or were taken in. A Project dealing with counselling would become a place where gratuitous violence against non-living things could be provided for those who wanted to beat the shit out of something but didn’t want the mess, which _also_ doubled as an easy job for demons and imps who were down-on-there luck (sweeping up sand, re-filling and re-stitching bags, and cleaning the punching gear was _gross_ , but needed to be done). A free-housing Project was worked into a _low-income_ project with rooms available for prostitutes and Dealers for a cut of the pay and merchandise. And that was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg that I was involved in over the next few decades.

I wasn’t trying in any way to ‘outshine’ Charlie. I wanted her ideas to go through, to a degree, and I wanted her to be _happy_. But, I was a Princess of Hell, and it was my job to keep the interests of both my people and my Father, and honor the reasons that Hell was created for, something that people _noticed_. And, after a while, people stopped even _looking_ at Charlie’s _original_ ideas, and just started asking her to come back with _my_ plans. And, while Daddy never _meant_ to hurt Charlie, the more he dismissed her, the more he called her ideas ridiculous or infantile, and the more he praised my own embellishments to those _same_ ideas? The more _hurt_ Charlie became.

So, it wasn’t exactly a surprise to me when, at Hell’s-Version of twenty-two, Charlie moved out and used her entire savings to purchase her next Project without consulting anyone but her girlfriend, Vaggie.

 _“I love you and I’m always so happy when you accomplish things, Trixie,”_ she told me over the phone the night after she moved out, without telling _anyone_ she was going to do so. _“But if I want my Happy Hotel to **work** , I have to do it myself, okay? You can always come visit, whenever you want! But I just… I’ve got to prove to everyone that it **can** happen, that the Happy Hotel **isn’t** just a childish dream. Okay?”_

“I understand,” I told her gently, honestly, as I walked towards my destination. “Don’t be a stranger though, okay? I’ll stop by as often as I can, I promise, but this doesn’t mean you can’t come home and visit, y’know? Even if it means only coming by when Mom and Dad aren’t there,” I added with a slight grimace.

_“I know. Love you, Trixie.”_

“Love you too. Bye,” I stated, hanging up. After a moment I sighed, low and quiet, before shaking my head and reaching up to adjust my hair, temporarily dyed blue _just_ for this occasion. The move pulled my half-cut navy-colored halter-top up, until the lacy underlining of my turquoise bra was showing. The small, silver hoops hanging from my ears jangled as I shifted my head and popped my neck, resting a hand on my hip as my silver micro-skirt rose up a bit, pulling on the black fishnet leggings that I was wearing. My silver stiletto’s clicked pointedly as I sashayed towards my destination, the newly-opened dance/strip-club, Hell’s Belle’s.

Charlie took after Lucifer. She took his angelic-bloodline and even her demonic-side was more fire and damnation than mine. She had his smile, his charm, his _presence_ , even, when angry. But, me? I took after Lilith. Sly smiles, angled eyes, curves, and a penchant for cold, vicious vengeance over immediate retaliation. And, as I allowed my black, backwards-curling horns to rise out of my temples, allowed my usually-gold eyes to glow silver with my Power, and let my lean, whip-cord tail with its’ heart-shaped end to slid out and slightly-lift my skirt in a tease, I let a sly, hungry smile curl my fanged mouth.

I took after my _Mother_ , and Lilith? She was a Succubus.

So, what do you get when you mix Hell’s King’s immense power, with the strongest, _first_ , Succubus of Hell?

You get _Me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Rape and Immediate Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion For This Chapter: Take It Off by Ke$ha

** Bedfellows **

You know the thing I loved about music? If you listen to it, _really_ listen, let it fill your head and drown out the world? Depending on the kind of music you’re listening to, it’s a completely natural high. Any emotion you wanna feel, right there in a song. And, for a Succubus of my strength, where anyone I fuck winds up dead if I don’t give myself blue-balls mid-feeding? Music and dancing was practically the only way to keep fed.

Lemme tell you, having a fuckbuddy turn into a corpse _just_ after you get off, _once_? Not sexy. And _no one_ likes to have to cut themselves off at the finish-line while letting their partner blow _their_ load. And, considering they usually pass out at that point, and so _can’t_ finish me off?

Masturbation just be hittin’ different after sex, y’know? Especially _frustrated_ masturbation. _Ugh._

So, yeah. Music and dancing, the thrum and heat and press of bodies, a lick of power and, suddenly? _Everyone_ is horny enough that just _breathing_ can give me little bursts of treats. Like popping skittles one-by-one into my mouth, even though I’m hungry enough to eat the whole bag and then the contents of the fridge and pantry, too. But these little snacks are all I can safely get on average. I mean, I _could_ give a surge of power and eat everyone in the club, which could, _theoretically_ , feed me for at _least_ a couple weeks without dancing in between, but, seriously? I didn’t feel like leaving a _single_ corpse, let alone a couple _dozen_ …

Charlie would _somehow_ find out I did, I just _know it_ and, fuck, the _Disappointed Stare™_ would come out and the teary eyes and the soft, sad voice asking if it really, _truly_ necessary and I just…!

Yeah, no, _fuck that_ , thank-you-very-much!

So! Twice a week, I dress up, use some single-wash hair dye, and spend a night on the town. I pick an already bopping club, slide through the crowd to grind on a few (dozen) people, and let little bites of my silver magic set the Wanna-Fuck-O-Meter to one-hundred-percent. Sometimes an orgy would happen, and I’d get to slide in, chew my way through a couple demons orgasms, maybe even get one myself if I could spread the power-surge out to enough demons, and then head home…

Or head to Charlie’s hotel, depending on how drunk, high, or frustrated I was. It had been a year since Charlie had splurged on her ‘Happy Hotel’, and she was still struggling to get anyone to stay more than a night. And usually that night was just because some freeloader fuck-nut was too drunk or high to _walk_ straight, and a free room and meal sounded good. Well, the place was still kinda run-down, as no-one was staying past the ‘first-night free!’ advertisement, and so Charlie didn’t have the money for serious repairs. But it was nice enough, considering _some_ of the places in Hell.

But, anyways, I’m getting off track.

The point is that I am a Succubus who has never been full, and that catches attention. Usually _unwanted_ attention. See, Hungry Succubi? We’re like flashing, neon strobe lights to certain types of demons. Two types in particular, actually. The more common type of demon are the Addicts. Either sex-addicts who wanted what they saw as the ‘Ultimate High’ of sex, or the poor shmucks who met their end (or one of their temporary In-Hell ends) at the hands of my kind. Those ones are like cockroaches, crawling out of the Pit almost as soon as they reform, hunting down any Succubus or Incubus they can and all but forcing themselves on us, desperate for just One More Time, just like any drug addict that’s started to feel that nasty withdrawal come on. The only way to stop them from crawling back is to Truly End them, and to do that in Hell? You needed an Angel Blade, or to Devour their very Soul, something that was usually only done by Lords or High Demons, so I couldn’t exactly do that…

Not that I would. A free meal is a free meal, even if they’ll definitely die from it. And who am I, constantly hungry as I am, to turn that sort of meal down?

The second kind of demon we attract are rarer, but more dangerous. They’re the kind of Fiend who thinks that they can _own_ us, or at least _control_ us. They’re the fuckers who were shitty Pimps in a past life, or Abusers. The kind of freak who gets off forcing themselves on someone and _making_ them obey. And, I’ll be honest?

I found myself hunting those assholes down when my frustration and hunger and _anger_ grew too high. They just made it so easy to kill them, y’know? And they knew the risks, in my opinion.

A free meal is a free meal, after all…

**/666\/666\/666\**

The demon who was trying to rape me against the side of the club was a large Hellhound. His breath smelled like cheap booze and meth, his fur was a dingy dark gray, and his red eyes were gleaming with the sort of hunger that wasn’t my kind of kink. I clenched my jaw, fangs gritted, as he used one massive paw to pin my arms up against my mid-back, and used the other to wrap my tail around his hand like a leash.

“Gotcha, lil _bitch_ ,” he growled, tongue lolling out to draw up my neck and the side of my face, nipping at my horn as he did so. “Gonna fuck ya _real good_ , an’, if you’re a _good_ lil bitch, I’ll even take ya home wif me t’night. Whatcha say?” He chuckled again, shoving one of his legs between mine and forcing me up onto my toes despite my high-heels, grinding his dick against my ass even as he made my face rub harshly into the brickwork. I curled my lip up in a sneer, eyes glowing as I tilted my head, ignoring the partially-painful feel of my horn scrapping against the stone as I did. I forced my sneer into a mockery of a smile, letting my black, forked tongue flicker out to lick my lips sensually and feeling my power roil through my belly like an annoyed snake.

“Ooh, _daddy_ ,” I crooned heavily, making a show of it as I arched my head back offering my neck. “ _Please_?” Like every pathetic would-be-rapist before him, the dumbass fell for it, grinning smugly and humping against my ass like the dumb fucking dog he was.

“Oh yeah, bitch,” he growled, leaning forward and shoving his nasty ass tongue into my mouth,

_Big Mistake, Fucker._

My power lashed out, silver-colored smoke drifting from our locked lips, dripping almost like water as it slid from my body to his, pulling heavily on his Energy. My Magic looked like Mercury, liquid and shimmering and oh-so-deceptively pretty. And, just like real thing, _poisonous_ in the _best_ way.

The Hellhound came in his pants like a teenager having his first wet dream, completely out of control and too-fast, making him pull back, panting and gasping as if he’d run a marathon, blinking rapidly, confused. I pulled my arms firmly from his suddenly-weaker grip, turning around and letting my smile turn cruel and angry, Magic still drifting and dripping through the air between us as the Hellhound stumbled back from me with only a light shove on my half.

“W-what the fuck?” He demanded, voice hoarse and ears pinned back.

“What’s the matter, _daddy_?” I cooed; my Power-Silver eyes glowing as I began to stalk towards him. I let my hands drift temptingly up my body, cupping my breasts and letting my head fall back slightly with a moan, Power roiling and twisting with Wrath under my skin, _Hungry_ for this pathetic wretch’s _Life_ as I moved towards him slowly. Predator and Prey, roles switched, back to what they were _meant to be_. “Weren’t you gonna _fuck me_?” I moaned, baring my fangs in an angry, hungry smile.

“F-fuck,” he stuttered, panting still as he stumbled back farther. “Stay th-the fuck back, bitch!” He snarled, false-bravado, as he staggered out of the alley he had dragged me into. Something feral curled across my face, fury and hunger and lust coiling through my being, mercury-bright Magic casting ominous shadows all around me.

“ **But Daddy** ,” I crooned, an ominous hiss echoing under my words, voice twisting into a multi-toned thing, like several voices spoke at once, as I tilted my head in faux curiosity. “ **I’m. Still. _HUNGRY_!**” With a throaty snarl, my tail lashing out sharply behind me and making a sound like a cracking whip, I lunged towards the Hellhound, fingers turned to black-lacquered talons as I doves at my Prey. The Hellhound yelped, throwing himself backwards and falling, just _barely_ managing to dodge my attack. I hissed, throaty and ominous, a crocodilian noise that raised the hairs on the backs of people’s necks.

The crowd of demons that had gathered outside the dance/strip-club moved quickly out of the Hellhounds way as he leapt through them on all fours, ears pinned and eyes rolling in terror as he _finally_ realized he’d bitten off more than he could chew. I hissed again, standing straight and sauntering after him as he threw himself into the club (a high-end place I’d never actually been to called 666 Sex & Tits). Demons stayed out of my way, as well, my silver Power dripping and twisting around me like sentient liquid. The Bouncer, a large, muscular rhino-like demon with six eyes and a jagged horn, eyed me for a moment as I drew closer, then snorted and held the door open for me.

“Happy huntin’, Miss,” he told me; I smiled at him, fangs glittering with bites of mercury as I sauntered past.

“ **Why, Thank You, Kind Sir** ,” I crooned in my twisted-tone as I disappeared into the writhing, grinding crowd beyond the door. The air in the club was filled with arousal and sex and the kind of energy that would usually see me sated for a few days, at least, but I couldn’t even stop to enjoy it, not while I was Hunting. And that just fed the fury in my chest as I slipped through sweaty, grasping bodies and hands. The silver wisps of my Power leached into those around me even as I focused on the _Taste_ of the Hellhounds Life Energy, raking the energy around me up a few levels of arousal as I moved steadily through the crowd. I wouldn’t be surprised if I started an impromptu orgy behind me, to be honest, but I couldn’t think about it at the moment.

There was some sort of big thing going on, probably some sort of Strip Show or Contest for some big-wigs, if the cordoned off area was anything to go by. I didn’t look over there to see, however, hyper-focused as I was. I found my Prey ducked down near the stage, his hulking body looking ridiculous as his red eyes darted to-and-fro, hands shaking slightly as he clutched the empty glass he’d apparently grabbed up off the table as a prop. I slid up behind him, Magic slipping sinisterly around the ground like a poisonous silver fog, a miasma of promised Wrath and Hunger as it encircled my Prey. Instinctively, the demons around him moved back, forming a circle, drawing his attention. With a flinch, he whirled around, and I grinned fiercely at him as our noses touched.

 **“Hey Daddy** ,” I cooed, mercury-dipped fangs glowing in the flashing dance-floor lights. “ **Miss me**?” The Hellhound yelped, high-pitched and clear over the sexy, fast-paced music. He flung himself away from me, managing to slam back-first onto the stage, making the dancers flinch and instinctually pulled themselves up their poles, holding themselves out of harms way, just as they're trained to. Before he could do more than scramble a few, pathetic inches back, his claws slipping and screeching against the polished catwalk, I was on him.

The spotlight flared, bright and hot and clear on us, and I smiled cruelly down at the Hellhound as he flinched, eyes rolling and mouth open, panting in fear. I was straddling him, cowgirl-style, my tail wrapping tightly around one of his thighs, pulling his leg up and out enough that he couldn’t push himself with it, and talons piercing through his wrists, making his blood ooze onto the gleaming catwalk. I tossed my head, my silver Magic pooling around us, glowing and glittering under the spotlight as my temporarily-blue hair settled over my shoulder like an intimate curtain.

“ **What’s Wrong, Daddy?** ” I asked, licking my lips slowly as I leaned towards his face, digging my talons through the meat of his wrists and making him hiss in pain, writhing beneath me. “ **Aren’t you having FUN Yet?**” With a cruel smile, I pressed my lips to his gently, sensually, as my Magic dripped into his panting mouth, my black, forked tongue unrolling to wrap around his own with a moan. The Hellhound arched, eyes rolling as he was immediately forced to cum, cock still soft, completely against his will. He whined, high-pitched and pained, as my Magic continued to stimulate him, forcing him to continue cumming, over-sensitive and over-wrought, but un-ending, soaking his pants untilhe was coming dry, shuddering weakly against me, completely at my mercy. I pulled back, holding his pained, desperate, and dazed red eyes with my gleaming silver, and bared my teeth at him as our noses touched.

“ **Who’s the lil bitch _now_ , _daaaddyy_**?” I hissed, watching his eyes widen one last time before sealing our mouths together again, Magic _flooding_ him. The Hellhound arched abruptly, instantly, with such strength he lifted me completely from the ground, howling into my mouth as his eyes rolled back as I _wrenched_ his Life Energy from him. I came as well, the flood of Energy acting like the best sort of clit-stim, making me moan throatily as he collapsed back to the ground, instinctively grinding against him as I rode him down. I pulled carefully away from his quickly-cooling corpse moments later, enjoying the aftershocks of my Feeding-Caused Orgasm as I pulled my talons from his flesh. Sighing happily as my Power pulled back in and my more Demonic features returned to this persona’s usual horns, fangs, tail and eyes only, I blinked slowly as I lifted some of my blood-soaked fingers to my mouth, meeting the eyes of the suddenly-attentive crowd absently as I sensually sucked the blood off.

“Sorry for the interruption, everyone,” I announced, smiling a faintly bloody smile out at the crowd of spotlight-made-shadows, various glowing eyes watching me hungrily. “My little friend here discovered just _why_ you don’t try and rape a Succubus.” I rolled my shoulders and got to my feet, straddling his corpse in my high-heels, micro-skirt, and halter-top, my fish-net leggings miraculously untorn from the sudden activity of my Hunt. With a playful flick of my tail and a toss of my hair, I kicked the corpse into what was commonly called the Pit off the end of the catwalk. It was usually where they dumped the demons who got hands-y with the dancers, dead or badly beaten, and I thought it was rather fitting.

Turning my back to the spotlight, I sauntered down the walk with a sensual sway, my Power roiling like a playful kitten beneath my skin, no longer angry but now eager to taste skin and sweat and sex. The two dancers, an Imp and a cat-like demoness, twisted and spun down their poles gracefully as soon as I reached them. I slipped my hand into my turquoise bra and pulled out a wad of bills, neatly splitting it and sensually sliding them into the front of each girls panties, the Imp smiling slyly as she wrapped her tail around mine in a slow, pointed stroke, while the cat-demon arched and moaned in a very showy way, leaving her hands over her head on her pole as she undulated against my fingers, making the crowd roar with approval.

“Sorry for the interruption, ladies,” I murmured as the Imp grabbed my still-bloody hand and lifted it to her mouth, sucking my fingers with pointedly hollowed cheeks, eyes sultry as the cat-demon lifted a leg to teasingly drape it over my hip.

“No prob, toots,” she breathed as she leaned forward to nuzzle my cheek, one of his black, velvet-like ears twitching faintly. “He was a regular sleezeball.” The Imp hummed, leaning forward to press her tongue to my neck.

“Mistah Valentino was gonna deal wif ‘im soon enough, boo, no worries,” she breathed, nibbling my ear as the cat-demon pulled away to make a slow, sexy crawl to the remaining blood on the stage, making a show of rubbing the cooling mess on her tits as I arched my neck to watch, making the demons close to her pant and moan and throw money at her. The Imp pulled me into a playful, nipping kiss, turning to pin me against her pole and slide a hand under my bra, to the hooting catcalls and thrown money of more demons. After a moment of making out, she pulled away with a wink, leaving a folded piece of paper pressing teasingly against my nipple as she turned and sauntered towards her fellow Stripper, leaving me to casually slip from the stage as the two began to arch and tease one another, lapping cold blood off each other and just whipping the already frantic club into more of a fuck-frenzy, my own Magic from my Hunt aiding them.

I slipped into the grinding, fucking, writhing crowd with ease, caressing what bare skin I passed absently as I lifted bites of Energy from those I passed. I’d managed to refrain from feeding on the Imp, not wanting to get her in more trouble then I had, but breathing in the Power and Sex in the air, I couldn’t _not_ Feed some as I went. I managed to find a corner that _wasn’t_ filled with fucking couples and groups, and pulled the folded paper from my bra, eyes narrowing slightly as a tingle of pleasure went through me, my nipples slightly over-sensitive from my Feeding Frenzy earlier.

It was a Backstage Ticket, an invitation to the Private Booths to meet her boss. The area that was cordoned off at the moment, surrounded by bodyguards to keep the riff-raffs away from the Big Boys so they could talk business and enjoy the girls and boys however they wanted. With a considering hum, I glanced towards the shadowed area in question, catching a glimpse of infamous pink glasses after a flare from a lit cigarette caused them to gleam out of the shadows. I felt those glasses aimed my way, felt a thrum of _danger_ , of _I-Dare-You_ power, and a slow, sly smile curled my lips, adrenaline and the High of my Feeding pushing any worried or discouraging thoughts down into the depths of my mind.

Beatrice Magne was responsible, practical, clear-headed, and gently distant because she _had to be_. She was a Princess of Hell, the 'Better' Princess according to some circles, and she couldn't afford to seem too close to anyone outside her immediate family because _politics_. But I wasn’t Beatrice tonight. I was Trixie Blue, Succubus and Club-Goer. And I wasn’t about to back down from what promised to be an _interesting_ time.

I’d always wanted to meet the Head Pimp of Hell, after all.

And there was no time like the present.

_(A Free Meal Was A Free Meal, After All)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dubious Consent. As in, Valentino very much knows his Power is overwhelming and manipulates things to go his way. Trixie knows it's happening, but doesn't really see the big picture because she's a lil high on magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion for this Chapter: Toxic by Brittany Spears

** Bedfellows **

The cordoned off section of the club was lined with Privacy Spells and a bodyguard every six feet. I offered the one closest to me a sly smile, eying him up as he accepted the piece of paper the Imp had given me. He was a tall, purple demon with a head covered in dark blue spines instead of hair, with smaller spines replacing his eyebrows and decorating his thick throat, similar to a bearded dragon. He had three eyes, the regularly-placed ones completely black with pin-prick orange pupils, and the third, in the center of his forehead, was a pale orange with a black slit for the pupil. He offered me a small smirk, handing the paper back to me, and unclipped the rope barring access, gesturing me through with a small flourish.

His large hands had thick, dark orange talons and more small, blue spines on the knuckles.

“Thank you, sir,” I purred at him, slinking past as he chuckled faintly, his tail sweeping out of my way, also covered in blue spines and dull orange Spell Rune Tattoos. As soon as the rope clicked shut behind me, the world outside it muffled in a soft, subtle flash of cherry-bright red Power. The music was made into a softer bass, thrumming in my skin in a way that had me half-lidded with pleasure. My ears weren’t twinging faintly anymore, something I hadn’t even noticed with the pulsing of Energy and bodies of before. The smell of expensive alcohol, sex, and cologne wafted through the air around me, somehow fresher and cleaner tasting, despite the ominous gleam of Power-infused smoke that drifted over to me as I stood. It formed a clawed hand, curling under my chin and tugging me teasingly towards the source, Power and Sex thrumming through it.

After a moment of simply swaying after it with a slow, deliberately deep breath, I let another sly smile curl my lips as I obligingly sauntered towards the lounge it belonged to. As I walked, I noted that there were several relaxed demons sprawled around the other lounges and couches, all of them in a state of either contented afterglow or relaxed high, accompanied by lithesome, scantily clad demons of various types and genders. The workers gave me equally-sly smiles, matching me come-hither look to sensual-eye-fuck, depending. The businessmen, on the other hand, barely glanced at me beyond the usual leer or up-and-down, but immediately turned away as the Power-Bright smoke lingered, caressing my shoulder’s and playfully flicking my hair as I moved.

 _Someone_ didn’t feel like sharing my attention tonight, it seemed. And, if I was honest, which I tried to be when it came to myself, at least, I was _very_ flattered. Wary, of course, but _very_ flattered, indeed.

“’Ey dere, Lil Mama,” the ridiculously deep bass of the Head Pimp of Hell called as I came to a stop in front of him. The Power-infused smoke caressed my cheek one last time before dissipating in the air, leaving the scent of his subtle, excellent cologne behind. I offered the pink-clad demon a sensual smile, leaning my head to the side slightly in a flirtatiously considering way, as I stuck a hip out, hands resting there easily.

“Hey back, Sugar Daddy,” I replied sweetly; Valentino bared his teeth in a grin, red eyes crinkling behind heart-shaped sunglasses as he chuckled, sitting forward slightly and offering me a hand. I took it obligingly and allowed myself to be pulled so I stood between his spread legs, letting them cage me in with a small shiver of interest.

“Been lookin’ fo’ chu, Lil Mama,” he told me smoothly, keeping his hold on my hand and settling his other on my hip, teasing my bared skin with one dark, blue-gray claw.

“For lil’ old me?” I asked, letting myself lean forward towards him obligingly. “I’m flattered, Sugar Daddy.” He chuckled again, slipping his claw-tips just under the back of my micro-skirt, just enough to play with my turquoise thong’s top.

“I betchu is, Lil Mama,” he agreed easily. “Been hearin’ ‘bout chu from mah people. Slick, hot thang slidin’ through my clubs, getting’ erebody all hot ‘n’ bothered, then slippin’ on outta dere like smoke. Bright an’ _hungry_ , but ne’er takin’ no fool t’bed whichu. Now, why’s dat, Lil Mama?” He asked me, leaning forward, and I realized that, even sitting down as he was, Valentino was still taller than me, especially now as he sat up. He loomed in the darkness, red eyes and Power giving him an eerie, menacing appearance and Aura. This was not a Demon accepting any sort of serious disobedience or smart-talk, I could tell, despite his flamboyant and even laid-back appearance at first.

My own Power _pulsed_ with interest in response, making me sway slightly in his grip as I went half-lidded.

“Corpses ain’t my kink, Sugar Daddy,” I told him simply, easily. “And unless I leave myself hangin’, takin’ anyone to bed with me tends to leave me with a cold one afterwards. Closest I can get to a meal so far is some bump an’ grind in the clubs, and you _do_ got the best ones in Hell, honey,” I purred, smiling at him with Power-glittering teeth, keeping the dripping, smokey Mercury of my Magic pulled in as best as I could, even as it hummed in my _bones_ for the Power this Demon exuded. Valentino’s smile, if anything, widened, eyes narrowing with a sly sort of smugness even as he lifted a third hand to his mouth, a lit cigarette gleaming with his Power in hand. He took a slow, pointed drag, eyes locked on my own, before leaning down to put our faces together.

“Now, dat right dere is a _damn_ shame, Lil Mama,” he murmured, no hint of smoke leaving his mouth, just a steady, ominous red glow that teased and called to my own Power, making his teeth gain a somehow more dangerous edge. I found my gaze riveted, _hungry_ , as I swayed faintly in his grip, to both the beat of the music and the pulse of Power between us both. “Sweet thang like yo’self, left all hungry an’ achin’, tryin’ ta getchu a hot snack, all on ya own? Breaks mah lil black heart, it do, Lil Mama.” A fourth hand appeared, settling on my other hip, claws teasing and scraping as the glow behind his teeth grew brighter. “But I can getchu some _fine_ dinin’, sweet thang,” he purred, bass-deep voice rumbling with a faintly hissing undertone, a thrumming croon, a tease, a taunt.

“Oh, Sugar Daddy?” I murmured, eyes still stuck on the glowering, _calling_ Power locked behind gleaming fangs. “And what do ya want for it, hmm? I can’t be one of your girls, sorry to say,” I stated, simply, still swaying absently as I stared. “I gotta day job, an in with the youngest Princess, y’know. I keep a few of her businesses in line, keep an eye on the contracts so no one tries to slide a fast one past her, and it pays _very well_ , Sugar Daddy. I’m not about to get myself on the Royal Family’s bad books just ‘cause a good-lookin’ bastard _slides_ into my view.” Valentino laughs again, and again, not a single wisp of Power escaped his _iron-clad_ control on his own Magic. My bones _thrummed_ , and I licked my lips, my own tongue gone black and forked and a faint glow beginning from my eyes and a few drops of Mercury-Power slip from my mouth to hang like glittering, silver raindrops in the air around us.

The red glow of his Power makes my own look like glittering blood drops.

“I getchu, Lil Mama, no worries,” he crooned at me, the hand holding mine lacing our fingers together as he flicked his cigarette off into a nearby tray, his now-empty hand sliding around my back and up between my shoulder blades, making me arch backwards slightly as he hovered over me, bringing that glowing, taunting _tease_ of a mouth closer to mine. “I ain’t tryin’ ta poach ya from the lil’est Princess, sweet thang. But, ya got a couple’a days a week out an’ about, dontcha, Lil Mama? Enough ta see chu shakin’ ya pretty lil ass on mah club floors. All I’m offerin’ chu is a standin’ invitation… Two nights a week, ya bring dat _hot_ lil ass of yours down ta whatevah club I want chu to, ya dance, for me or some _fine_ payin’ demons… And…” He trailed off, voice silky a smooth, dark chocolate and _sin_ as he leans forward more, his hold making me arch further, unconsciously submitting as my Power and body _ached_ , eyes glowing Mercury-bright, locked on his cherry-bright red mouth.

“And?” I managed, breathlessly, heart beating and ever-present Hunger standing at attention. My tail was wrapped instinctively around one of the arms he had around my hip, clenching and flexing repetitively around it, as if I was trying to milk his Power from his skin.

“And,” he rumbled lowly, “Valentino’ll keep ya _niiice_ an’ _full_ , Lil Mama,” he murmured, voice Echoing in the air around us, the hissing hum beneath it like skin sliding on silk sheets, the sucked in breath right before a moan, innuendos and pleasure, promised and teased. In a single move, his mouth was on mine, and, before my own Power could react, could _take_ , he was _forcing_ his Power into me.

It was… _Unbelievable._ Cherry-Bright Power surged through me, into my mouth, down my throat, pulsing with _control_ and _strength_ , unyielding as iron and tasting like pure sex and dominance. There was no hesitation, no flicker of compromise, to my own Power, which surged through me like a writhing snake, rapturous and greedy. Valentino held his iron control even when my Power came into play, never letting _one single speck_ of Power he didn’t _want_ me to have stay behind as he moved back. There was _nothing_ about this that was an _exchange_. I got _only_ what he _decided_ I could have, and not even a _drop_ more, and that control, that _domineering_ power, added to the sudden high of it all, leaving me light headed and dizzy in the aftermath.

 _I took it all_ , everything he _gave_ , that he _let me have_ , and came with a high moan and a harsh shudder in his grip, eyes rolling back slightly as I gasped. It was… The best way I can explain it is that, if every meal I’d had before this was nothing more than a bag of skittles, one bite at a time? Valentino had just given me a large, addicting _taste_ of the most succulent, rich dessert I’d ever had, and was still holding another spoonful hostage. Even eating that _entire_ Hellhound a little while ago didn’t _compare_ , a raindrop to an ocean, a skateboard to a Ferrari, so utterly _out of this league_ it was embarrassing that I’d considered him _edible_ , let alone a _meal_.

Valentino was smiling, that shark-fierce, smug-asshole kinda smile that usually made me think of tigers and salesmen who were about to score a massive deal, unfairly _hot_ in the fact that it was most _definitely_ deserved at the moment.

“Whatchu say, Lil Mama?” He asked me as I tried to catch my breath. His hands gripped me steadily, all four thumbs caressing my skin soothingly. After a moment of just _breathing_ , heart pounding and Magic vibrating, I allowed a slow, sensual smile curl my lips.

“I say, when do I start, Sugar Daddy?” I crooned; the smile that curled Valentino’s lips was _sinful_ , backlit with cherry-bright Power.

“Knew chu would see it mah way, Lil Mama,” he chuckled, deep and rumbling, and pulled me in tight, mouth on mine and Power sweeping through me.

The world was washed away in a sea of heavy, delicious Power, and I let myself be _Drowned_.

**/666\/666\/666\**

I spent the next few hours curled up against Valentino’s side, dazed and loose-limbed as he idly stroked a hand along my side and legs, petting possessively, like I was nothing more than a cat. In my everyday life, I _loathed_ this sort of pretentious attitude. But, here and now, high off of _willingly given_ Power? I was more than content to give this demon all _sorts_ of allowances. This was the closest to full I’d _ever_ been since I came into my Power. It was already something I could see myself getting addicted to.

(And that was the problem, wasn’t it? Or the plan, I guess.)

At some point, we were joined by the Imp and the cat-demon strippers, the cat sprawling out against the Demon Lords free side as the Imp settled against me, nuzzling her face into my neck and caressing my stomach and inner thighs teasingly.

“Let’s move dis lil parteh somewhere more… _Private_ , eh, girls?” Valentino asked, chuckling lowly as he flicked through the large bundle of cash the two strippers had handed him upon arrival. I hummed, lolling my head back and giving the Imp access to more of my neck, eyes half-lidded as she nibbled and nipped playfully.

“Sounds good to me, Sugar Daddy,” I purred, making Valentino chuckle again, a hand lifting to dig through my hair and pinch my horn-tips hard enough to _feel_. I hissed, back arching, making the pretty Imp pressed against me giggle and wrap her tail around mine, the twining lengths caressing and squeezing one another.

“Up, sexy thangs,” the moth-demon chuckled, reaching out and slapping the Imp and cat-demon on the ass, while the hand he had on my horn tip gripped said horn and gave my head a light shake. The cat-demon slid off with a sensual stretch and a cute mewling sound, shaking her ears out and dragging her hands slowly down her body as she relaxed. The Imp pouted, slipping her hands down my body in a teasing caress before making a show of reluctantly sitting up, straddling my hips as she arched her own back, undulating in a purposeful way as I slid my hands obligingly up her sides to cup her breasts. Throughout the Private Room, gleaming eyes cast themselves towards us hungrily, various levels of Magic and Power causing them to glow tellingly. I didn’t bother trying to hide my smile as I sat up, letting my black forked tongue slide out from between my lips to trail up the Imps neck and flick at her lips. She moaned, before her own, purple forked tongue slid from her mouth to twin with mine. We made out like that, tongues in clear view and hands caressing and teasing one another for several more moments, before we reluctantly separated.

The Imp slid from my lap to her feet, dragging her tail playfully away from mine as she moved, and I rolled off the lounge and onto my feet slowly, shifting my hips and flicking my tail tauntingly as I gently tossed my hair over my shoulder and back into its usual place. Valentino stood with a nonchalant sort of arrogance, draping an arm over my shoulders with one arm, another going around my waist, as his two other arms pull the Imp and the cat-demon close.

“Lets go den, shall we?” he stated, lead the three of us from the club casually, not even offering the bodyguards a nod as they undid the ropes and Spell Runes and wished him a good night. The rhino-bouncer all but bowed with a low murmur of Valentino’s name. It was rather telling, I felt, that the employees weren’t offered any sort of respect or acknowledgement, but I bet that the _moment_ one thought to _not_ give the Lord at my side his due, there would be a fresh corpse…

Or someone _wishing_ they were a corpse.

The limousine Valentino herded us towards was as gaudy, flashy, and arrogant as the Demon Lord himself. White with gold ‘wings’ and rims, and the inside was just as flamboyant. Blood-red leather seats, pink accents, thick dark red velvet lining. Obligingly letting the moth-demon shuffle me into the corner seat as the Imp and cat-demon slid into one of the side-benches and promptly began making out, I offered a sly smile as Valentino took up the rest of out seat, his long coat draping around his legs deliberately.

“Why dontchu come ovah here, Lil Mama,” he coaxed, offering me a faintly Cherry-Bright smile, like a tease. “Let ol’ Valentino give ya a _treat_.” Immediately, my own Power writhed in hunger, and I obediently slipped onto his lap, straddling him in a way that gave me very little control, since he kept his own legs spread pointedly wide. I could barely roll my hips, and even the two playful rolls I _did_ manage were put to a pointed stop by two clawed hands catching my hips.

A third hand caught both of mine by the wrist behind my back, pinning my arms in such a way that my back is forced to arch. His fourth and final hand reappears to grip my face, fanged smile dangerous enough to make me _so wet_ , I had no doubt he could feel it. From the way his red eyes crinkled, smug-shark-mean, he could.

“Chu gonna be a good gurl fo’ me, Lil Mama?” He asked, chuckling darkly. “Gonna ask fo’ yo treat?” I licked my lips, Mercury dripping from my black forked tongue, flicking tiny gleaming droplets into the air around us.

“Pretty please, Sugar Daddy?” I asked softly, tilting my head and letting my mouth fall open enough that my own Glow glittered silver-bright from my throat. “I’ll be _so good_ for you…” That dangerous smile grew a cruel edge, and my eyes went half-lidded as I shuddered, head tilting back and offering my throat. Valentino chuckled, a pale-pink tongue, pointed by slightly-barbed, slid from his mouth to tease a wet, hot line up my neck.

“Good,” he rumbled, slipping his fourth hand into my hair to get a good, hard grip in it, right up against my skull between my horns. In a flash of Cherry-Bright, his mouth was on mine, and I was once again swept up in his Power, drowning in it willingly. I through myself into the depths, suckled on the corruption, and only his suddenly bruising grip kept me from bucking and writhing in his hold, the forced restraint only making the high more heinous.

My world drowned in pleasure and Cherry-Bright Power, and the taste of smoke and sex on my tongue.

And still, a part of me begged for _more_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Lesbian Sex, Exhibitionism (Briefly, they're in a public elevator), Dubious Consent/Coersion (Trixie is high as fuck on Magic and Power), Background Domestic Abuse/Violence (Not actually seen-seen but Vox & Valentino getting into a Demon-Regular Spat), weird anatomy, mild restraints (Pinned and unable to move during sex), idk misuse of magic for sexy-times lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by:  
> Senorita by Shawn Mendes!  
> (and the number 3 lol)  
> Enjoy!  
> (Also, a friendly reminder that Valentino’s fur collar? That heart-studded white fluff? That’s a part of his BODY, NOT his jacket, and that is, in fact, a CANON fact lol. He a floofy boi)  
> (ALSO, Also! HEADCANON here: Dia is a Homoromantic Pansexual, Summer is a Panromantic Greysexual, they are dating but dont mind fucking other people, and I will Fight For Them)

** Bedfellows **

The headquarters of Porn Studios was one of the tallest buildings in Hell, filled with a mix of offices, studios, Scene Rooms, and some expensive apartments for those willing to pay. Valentino, of course, lived in what would be the Presidential Suite on the topmost floor, which had me a little torn. On one hand, I was High on Magic and Power, so I was horny as fuck and didn’t mind the gyrating and heavy petting that was going on in the Elevator. On the _other_ hand, I was High as fuck, horny as fuck, and between the car ride and this long-ass elevator ride, I want some goddamn _sex, damn it_.

Dia and Summer (The Imp and Cat-Demon, respectively, I found out in the last five-minutes of the car ride, giving everyone my Pseudonym as well) were keen enough to keep my engines revving while Valentino kept an arm around me and fiddled with his phone absently. He’d missed a phone call while he was keeping me distracted in the car and had been texting whoever it was since. Honestly, I didn’t care, it wasn’t any of my business, and why would I try and fuck with _that_ mess when I had a sexy Imp with soaked panties grinding against my fingers and a Cat-Demon with equally-soaked panties covering my neck in love-bites and hickeys while my tail rubbed her pussy.

(Heh, rubbing the Pussy’s pussy, nice.)

Valentino grunted in annoyance, a scowl curling his mouth, fangs glittering in the elevator lights as he pushed me away from his side and more firmly into Dia and Summer’s hold as the elevator came to a stop. I didn’t mind too much, honestly, considering the fingers slipping into my panties and the cat-rough tongue suddenly tracing my horns and making me break out in goosebumps and a low moan.

“Girls’, keep Lil Mama busy for me,” the Overlord ordered as he stalked out of the elevator, the three of us belatedly following. “Show ‘er t’ the bedroom. I’ll be joinin’ chu in a minute.”

“Yes, Mistah Valentino,” they both replied lowly, throatily, as they pulled me through the almost _tackily_ red-and-pink designed apartment. They tried to keep me distracted from everything, and almost succeeded, but you couldn’t exactly hide the screech of static and hiss of electricity as the Demon Lord Vox snarled at Valentino, who snarled right back, the two tall Demons getting in each others faces immediately (Valentino still _grossly_ towering over the TV Demon, though). Dia and Summer pulled me into the bedroom just as the two slammed into one another, cord-tentacles and Cherry-Bright Power flashing, snarling echoes and static-rich voices raised, before the door shut firmly between us and them, sound immediately disappearing in a subtle flash of Privacy Runes.

“Don’t think about them, Mama,” Dia murmured against my neck, her clever fingers curling inside me in a playful come-here movement. “You just focus on us…”

“Dat’s right,” Summer purred, nipping my horn and curling her fluffy, velvet-soft tail around mine in a sensual stroke. “We’re gonna take _real_ good care of ya while Mistah Valentino and Mistah Vox have their lil domestic.”

“Oh, no worries, girls,” I replied huskily, fangs glinting with Mercury as I swayed along with their leading hands and bodies, towards the (Cliché as _fuck_ ) heart-shaped bed, double-king-sized ( _Orgy_ sized, some part of me noted with amusement). “I have no doubt you’ll keep me _thoroughly_ entertained. No mouth kisses, though,” I stated, a little sharper, as I turned my mouth from Dia with a rueful smile. “Sugar Daddy has my Power all hyped and hungry and, while I still feed through skin contact, my mouth is a bit of a danger-zone at the moment.”

“Pity,” Dia murmured, obligingly moving her mouth to my ear as I trailed my fingers over one of her small, black wings, making them shiver and flex cutely. “I wanted ride your face while Summer finger-fucks you until you’re cross-eyed and shaking.”

“That can still be arranged,” I murmured back, letting Summer unhook the clasps of my halter top, leaving me in just my turquoise bra and silver micro-skirt (thong and high-heels included). “I can't suck your Soul out of _that_ mouth, after all.” Immediately, an impish (Ha!) smiled curled the red demons mouth, before, in a riot of hands and mouths and flickering kisses of their own, much weaker, Power, the two had us all stripped and sprawled on the bed.

(Holy fucking _shit_ , Batman, that _thread count_ )

I obligingly let myself be pinned, legs draping on either side of Summer’s wide hips as Dia used her wings to lift up and stand, posed, above me, her trimmed pussy in clear view as she smirked down at me. I smiled slyly back, feeling my eyes glow Mercury bright, and let my black, forked tongue slide slowly from my mouth, Power making it oil-slick-wet and a good half-a-foot longer than it naturally was. Dia’s eyes flash, glittering brightly with her copper-colored Power for a moment, pupils briefly shaped like crescent moons as she slowly, sensually, knelt down. Summer was stroking her soft hands up and down my damp thighs, her purring making them vibrate faintly as her own baby-blue Power sparked along her finger-tips with an ironic chill, considering her name.

As soon as Dia was knelt over me, blocking my view of her partner, I lifted my hands to tease along the crease where pelvis and torso met, tickling the sensitive skin with my claws. She hummed with pleasure, teasingly gyrating, and I grinned as I slid my Power-infused tongue slowly up the damp skin of her inner thighs before snaking up to her cunt. The pleased sigh she gave as I focused on just the outside, for now, was nice, and apparently the only signal Summer needed to slide three long, thin, and almost too-cold fingers into my aching pussy. We quickly devolved into nothing but low moans, wet noises, and writhing limbs as I focused on Dia’s pleasure, Summer focused on mine, and Dia leaned over me to make out and caress the Cat-Demon.

The orgasms I’d had during the car ride and two Feedings had left me, while sensitive and hungry, more than capable of riding out the clever fingers inside me, although the random sparks of icy cool Power made me spasm occasionally and clamp down without control. What this meant was that it wasn’t long before my thick, prehensile tongue, now more like a thumb-thick, forearm-length black tentacle, had Dia moaning loudly and riding my face as she orgasms, even squirting slightly as she did. Her thigh muscle trembled as she clenched and slowly rode my tongue as I held it still and firm for her, obviously relishing the last throws of her pleasure as she did.

As soon as she was done, however, her cunt clenched viciously-tight on my tongue, making me blink slightly in confusion. I soon realized that she was effectively pinning me in place as Summers cat-rough tongue abruptly rubbed against my sensitive clit, making me choke on a cry, wide-eyed, as I arched. At the same time, her fingers (long since upgraded to a full four, although they were thinner but longer than my own) picked up speed, finger-fucking me quickly and ruthlessly as she continued to lick me with her raspy, near-painful tongue.

It was just the thing I needed to make me cum, crying out as my tongue _thrashed_ inside Dia’s pussy, making her cum a second time in moments. She was _definitely_ a sensitive one, which was both fun and something I made a mental note to keep an eye on. Quick orgasms _sounded_ like a fantastic idea, but unless you were a bit of a masochist, they could also lead to cramping, fatigue, muscle-strains, and dehydration headaches.

Oh, and chafing. Fuck _that_ shit, ugh.

As soon as the fireworks behind my eyelids stopped going off and my cunt stopped trying to capture and keep Summer’s cold-sparking fingers, I gently used my grip on Dia’s hips to coax her up on off my tongue. The Imp dazedly fell to the side, her little black wings twitching cutely as she blinked slowly at the two of us. Summer pulled her fingers from me, casual as you please, and began to lick them contentedly.

“Want me to eat you out while Dia recovers?” I asked Summer, easily, using my temporary tentacle-tongue to lick the Imp’s cum from my face with a sly smile. Summer blinked back at me lazily, offering a small smile and showing off her tiny kitten fangs as she did.

“I’m more of a giver den a receiver, honestly,” she informed me easily, shifting to sprawl out with a distinctly feline bonelessness. “Orgasms are nice an’ all, but not my thang, y’see?”

“Can’t relate,” I replied with a stretch, enjoying the warm afterglow of my orgasm and the relatively new feeling of almost Fullness in my Power. Dia hummed contentedly as she rolled over to snuggle close, one hand rising to lazily play with my breast as her tail caressed my inner thigh and she sucked a few tiny hickies into my throat. I stroked a hand down her back, playing with her wings absently, as Summer slid up the bed on my other side to sprawl out and nuzzle into my boob on that size, throwing her leg over my body and slowly, absently rocking against my hip as she pressed tiny kitten-licks to my nipple with her almost too-harsh tongue.

We stayed like that for a little while, just lazily enjoying ourselves, skin pressed to skin and slow sensual touching, until the door opened.

“Well, aint chu all lookin’ _fine_ as Hell?” Valentino drawled, sauntering in and kicking the dor shut behind him, blowing out a lungful of Power-tainted smoke as eh flicked a finished cigarette off to the side. It landed in a waste bucket with a tell-tale flare of a Rune, no doubt extinguished and possibly even vaporized if he had one of the fancy trashcans… Which was very likely, all things considered.

“Hey there, Sugar Daddy,” I greeted, offering him a slow smile as Dia and Summer pulled slowly, casually away, caressing hands and flexing limbs putting on a show. The two of them left the bed and, after a slap to each of their asses, the room, naked and uncaring as they sauntered out. As soon as the door shut, Valentino was sauntering towards me, and leaning over the bed.

“Ain’t chu just a _treat_ , Lil Mama,” he rumbled, hands latching onto my ankles and, with a quick yank, I found myself under him, legs off the bed and him standing between them. A familiar Cherry-Bright light gleamed behind his teeth, immediately catching my eye, Mercury droplets sliding from my fangs as I sighed and made a show of arching beneath him, eyes half-lidded and no-doubt glowing.

“Ain’t so bad yourself, Sugar Daddy,” I purred, forked tongue flicking over my mouth with a sly smile. “Be even better if you _fucked_ me though,” I told him, fangs glittering as he chuckled, flashes of Cherry-Bright, the fucking _tease_ , making my pupils dilate further.

“Well, how can I say no t’ dat, hmm?” He rumbled, two hands moving to my waist while his other two caught my hands and pinned them over my head. In the next breath, his mouth was on mine, and already familiar, _heady_ addiction, making me moan throatily, loudly, as his Power once again washed through me. I barely registered him switching my hands into a single one of his, my wrists pressed tightly together, as his other started working on his clothes. By the time he _let_ me resurface, dizzy with his Power in my body and dazed with the hungry pleasure of it, he was naked, his clothes, hat, and glasses tossed nonchalantly over the nearby dresser. And, I belated noted, his ridiculously fluffy collar was _not_ a part of his outfit. In fact, his wrists and ankles were sporting some fluff as well, although _much_ smaller than the jacket alluded to.

Before I could get overly distracted by this new information, he was leaning over me again, red eyes glowing as a flash of Cherry-Bright off to the side dimmed the lights. Then, those faintly-glowing teeth were nipping at my neck, licks of Power and a pointed, slightly-barbed tongue distracting me even as his free hand curled over on of my thighs, lifting my leg up and around his waist, leaving me open and pinned, helpless under him.

A butterfly pinned to a board.

In the next moment, he was pressing into me, a low moan escaping my throat as I tried to arch in pleasure, only to be denied, pinned firmly in place as he chuckled lowly against my neck, fingers tight enough to bruise on their various holds. His cock was _very much_ proportional to his ridiculous height, making me feel like he was going to press well into my womb with it. It was oddly textured, as well, with what felt like nodules all along it and an oddly flat head. It ended pressed firmly against my cervix, with a couple inches to spare left. I moaned again as he hummed lowly, the vibration of it somehow going _through_ his cock, making me jerk and shiver.

“I was right, Lil Mama,” he rumbled in my ear as sharp teeth nipped my lobe, the sharp sting telling me he drew blood. “Chu is a _fiiine_ piece of ass.” I laughed shortly, gasping as it made my muscles squeeze _deliciously_ around him. With a laugh, he shifted his hips, pressed his mouth to mine, and began to _fuck_ me like I’d asked him to however long ago, Power and Cock slamming through my body, overwhelming me with Pleasure and Cherry-Bright Power that drowned as much as it fed.

I didn’t surface again for the rest of the night, not until I passed out, for the first time in my life wrung out and weak as a baby lamb. I vaguely remembered being dumped to the side on the bed, out of the gratuitous wet spot(s) wed made, and the flash of a lighter as he lit a cigarette, before I let myself pass out.

It was, quite frankly, one _Hell_ of a night out.

And I couldn’t _wait_ to repeat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moths have weird penises and I was not gonna use actual moth anatomy with this fuck(ing), so, nobby-penis with semi-realistic flat moth-penis head! (Kinda like a horse cocks flare). Also, Headcanon here, Valentino is a Cinnabar Moth, pass it on.


End file.
